Rainbow Power Pretty Cure
Rainbow Power Pretty Cure is AliceSword's second fanmade Pretty Cure series. Opening song is Rainbow Power I believe, ending song from episode 1 to episode 35 is Rashiku' Ikimasho, from episode 36 to episode 70 ending song is Hirari/Hitori/Kirari. Story Far away there is place called Color Land. Fairies here always lived in peace, but danger is coming close. Black King and his servants from Black Land want to destroy Color Land, Earth and all other worlds. The Queen sends two fairies Sunny and Rainy to Earth to find Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure 'Hoshizora Scarlett/Cure Ruby - '''Scarlett is 14 years old Middle school girl. She is usually happy and when someone is with her he can't be sad for too long. Her Cure form is Cure Ruby and her power is love. '''Mikoto Ayaka/Cure Amber - '''Ayaka is 14 years old Middle school girl. She is very energetic and loves sports. Her Cure form is Cure Amber and her power is fire. '''Irye Kuroko/Cure Gelb - '''Kuroko is 13 years old Middle school girl. She is from rich family. She is sometimes a bit shy but great friend. If she gets angry she can be very dangerous. Her cure form is Cure Gelb and her power is lightning. '''Sasaki Nadeshiko/Cure Leaf - '''Nadeshiko is 14 years old MIddle school girl. She is always protecting weaker and a lot of girls think she is amazing also a lot of girls think she is strange and dangerous. Her cure form is Cure Leaf and her power is nature. '''Aino Chiharu/Cure Sky - '''Chiharu is 14 years old Middle school girl. She became Pretty Cure before others. She loves sweets. Her Cure form is Cure Sky and her power is water. '''Ruate Taruko/Cure Indigo - '''Indigo is one of two mysterious cures that appear latter in series. In episode 32 Pretty Cure found out that he is Taruko, 16 years old high school student.. He is first Pretty Cure that is boy. At the begining he worked only with his girlfrend Michiru but latter they joined other five. He is actually friendly boy. He is great at sports and very popular and that sometimes makes trouble beetwen him and Michiru. '''Tsuriko Michiru/Cure Violet - '''Violet is one of two mysterious cures that appear latter in series. In episode 32 Pretty Cure found out that she is MIchiru 16 years old high school student.. At the begining she worked only with Taruko, but latter she joined other five. She is quiet and intelligent girl that is great artist. She is also great at skating and swiming and often have competiton against the Nadeshiko. Mascots '''Sunny - '''Sunny is one of two main mascots from Rainbow Power Pretty Cure and cat like mascot. She found Cure Ruby, Cure Amber, Cure Gelb and Cure Leaf. She ends her sentences with - Sunny. '''Rainy - '''Rainy is one of two main mascots from Rainbow Power Pretty Cure and cat like mascot. He found Cure Sky. He ends his sentences with - rainy. '''Rainfaries - '''Rainfaries are something like fairy tones. They help Pretty Cure to transform. Black Land '''King Black - '''King Black is main villain from series. '''Grey - '''First villain to appear. '''Dark - '''Second villain to appear. '''Soul - '''One of villains that appear latter in the series. '''Weas - '''One of villains that appear latter in series. '''Dark Rainbow - '''Only girl in black land, but the most powerful and mysterious of all villains in this season. '''Nocolor - '''This season's monster. Others '''Luana Minamina -' One of Scarlett's friends and classmates. 'Chiaro Aria -' One of Scarlett's friends and classmates. 'Minanino Sakura - '''One of Scarlett's friends and classmates. She had a huge crush on Taruko and was very sad when she found out that he is going out with Michiru. Others from Color Land '''Queen Rainbow - '''Queen Rainbow is the queen of Color Land. '''King Mauricius - '''King Mauricius is king of Color Land. '''Princess Ellie - '''Ellie is Rainbow and Mauricius daughter. She joins with Pretty Cure in final battle. Items '''Color Box -' This season's transformation item. My Bigest Secret Cure Sky My Bigest Secret Cure Sky is the side story and prequel to Rainbow Power Pretty Cure. It talks about how Chiharu became Cure Sky and searched for her partners. Category:Fan Series Category:Rainbow Power Pretty Cure